


Breaking Reality

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun needed a break from reality, and Donghae was there at the right time. However, both didn’t plan for how the night ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few week ago but I didn't like how it ended overall, however, I sucked at coming up with a different one so I'm calling defeat.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, you just need to escape.

 

You know, find that outlet where you can just drop responsibilities for one moment and just have fun, relax, be disconnected from real life.

 

The outlet that Kyuhyun found was a surprising one.

 

As his leg mildly bounces to the beat of the song playing, Kyuhyun teases his lips with the rim of his beer bottle, people-watching as the buzz of alcohol begins to warm him.

 

“Out of those four,” Kyuhyun begins, head angled to the side so he can be heard, “who do you find more attractive?”

 

“Which four?” Donghae asks, putting down his own beer to squint into the clusters of people at their own tables and booths.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and grabs the male’s chin to point his face in the right direction as he takes another drink of his own beer.

 

“The lasses?” Donghae asks with Kyuhyun still holding his face.

 

Kyuhyun nods, draining the rest of his beer.

 

Donghae wriggles free from the grip. “Probably the one with the bangs.”

 

“Probably?” Kyuhyun repeats, unimpressed. “C’mon, hyung, play the game properly.”

 

“Your game sucks, think up another,” Donghae scoffs, draining the rest of his own drink.

 

“Scared that I’ll reveal your type on TV?” Kyuhyun jibes, and evades the shove.

 

“At least my type isn’t the repetitive, ‘oh, I have a fetish for pretty foreheads and long hair so that I can hold it back easily so I can lust over her forehead-ow!’”

 

Kyuhyun punches him again, face burning from the taunting. “Ass.”

 

“But I’m your fave ass,” Donghae leers, grinning.

 

“I have a new a fave hyung now,” Kyuhyun declares, ignoring the male’s stupid amused expression. “Your round,” he gestures to their empty bottles that have joined the others on their table.

 

“I bought the last one.”

 

“You brought me here to unwind.”

 

“I didn’t come out so that you could bankrupt me.”

 

“But I’m your maknae~” Kyuhyun says sweetly, playing up the cuteness and watching Donghae’s expression shift to a look of defeat.

 

“This is the last one,” Donghae growls out as he gets up.

 

Kyuhyun merely grins as he watches the shorter male head across the club to the busy bar.

 

He isn’t going to lie, he was completely surprised when Donghae offered his company. Kyuhyun had originally only headed to their apartment to just soak up some attention from his hyungs’ to just forget about the shitty day he had on Radio Star where he was yet again to read a problematic script and feel like shit in the process. Unfortunately, only Donghae had been in, and the second he saw Kyuhyun’s disappointment, he demanded to know what was up.

 

Which explains where they’re currently at now. At first they went for some street food, gorged themselves on cheap and greasy junk food, before Donghae suggested having a drink wash the grease away. Kyuhyun had thought the male merely meant going to a soju tent, but the second Donghae heard music, he dragged Kyuhyun into the nearest establishment, completely at ease with the fact they could be recognised.

 

As Donghae begins to come back with their fourth round, Kyuhyun can’t help but relax a little more. His tummy is filled with the sins of street food, the music is decent enough to warrant a good number of people to being here, and the imported beer isn’t as rancid as he usually finds beer to be.

 

“Tipsy?” Donghae asks in surprise the second he’s close enough to be heard.

 

Kyuhyun takes his drink, eyeing up the new brand of beer as he corrects, “happy.”

 

Donghae brightens at that, looking pleased. “Of course you’re happy. My service never disappoints.”

 

Kyuhyun snorts at that.

 

Donghae thanks the random bar worker who clears their bottles away, and moves so he’s angled to face Kyuhyun, his elbow resting on the table.

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow at the male’s staring as he takes a drink of his new beer.

 

And pulls a disgusted face that prompts Donghae to bark out a laugh as Kyuhyun chokes on the rancid bitter taste.

 

“You better drink it,” Donghae laughs, watching as Kyuhyun tries to breathe again.

 

“Why couldn’t you just get me a glass of wine or something?” Kyuhyun complains, pushing the bottle away.

 

“I told you, I’m not here for you to bankrupt me.”

 

“But you are here to make me feel better,” Kyuhyun points out.

 

Donghae pushes the bottle back to him. “I’ve already accomplished making you feel better.”

 

Kyuhyun pushes the bottle away. “I take back my previous statement.”

 

Donghae begins to smile and pushes it back. “What a shame. I don’t do refunds.”

 

Kyuhyun pushes it further away. “Buy me some wine and I may change my statement.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and takes a drink of his own beer as he pushes it back to Kyuhyun.

 

It’s Kyuhyun’s turn to laugh as Donghae gags, spilling some of it from his mouth as he tries to control his reaction.

 

“You better drink it,” Kyuhyun mocks as he tries to keep the bottle to Donghae’s mouth, spilling more, and laughs louder as Donghae frantically pushes it and Kyuhyun away.

 

“That’s fucking vile,” Donghae gags, pushing both of their bottles away.

 

“Clean yourself up while I go get us some _real_ drinks,” Kyuhyun teases as he rises, ignoring Donghae’s whining that he can’t stand the taste of wine.

 

When he comes back, Donghae is minus one jacket, so all he is wearing are his sweat pants and a v-neck shirt, and is partially dancing in his seat as he watches the crowd on the dancefloor.

 

“You do know you’re underdressed for that,” Kyuhyun points out as he sits down, drawing Donghae’s attention.

 

“How?” Donghae asks, and immediately eyes the shot glasses. “Spirits?” He asks in disbelief. “You’re wanting to drink spirits?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs as he takes his own light jacket off. “I mean, you’re not dressed to go dancing.”

 

Donghae looks from the shot glasses to give him an amused look. “I don’t need to be dressed a certain way to wow with my moves, Hyun. You should know that by now.”

 

Kyuhyun mimics him as he hands the male his shot. “Drink it in one.”

 

“I know how to take a shot,” Donghae deadpans.

 

“Then do it,” Kyuhyun says before knocking back his own.

 

Both breathe through the strong burn as they slam their glasses down.

 

Kyuhyun licks his lips, tasting the aniseed flavour as the alcohol warms all the way down to his stomach.

 

“Another?” Kyuhyun asks, already rising.

 

Donghae yanks him back down, shaking his head. “This was meant to be a casual drink.”

 

Kyuhyun gives the male a droll look. “We’re in a club. If you wanted casual, you should’ve took me to a soju tent.”

 

“It would have been cheaper,” Donghae mutters under his breath, and hisses in pain when Kyuhyun jabs a sharp elbow into the male’s side.

 

“You’re doing a shit job of making me relax,” Kyuhyun complains, huffing almost. “First you won’t play my awesome game, then you won’t buy me wine, then you feed me battery acid, and now you’re complaining about how much you’ve spent!”

 

Donghae is back to sitting at an angle again. “First, your game was crap. Second, you could have bought yourself some wine-”

 

“But you’re meant to be treating me,” Kyuhyun cuts in.

 

Donghae gestures around them. “What do you call this?!”

 

“Boredom.”

 

Donghae bites back a laugh before it can escape. “Brat.”

 

“I won’t be if you allow one more round,” Kyuhyun grins, determined.

 

Donghae can’t help but smile.

 

“No,” he says, a complete juxtaposition to what his handsome face is doing.

 

Kyuhyun sags in his seat. “You’re meant to be the fun hyung.”

 

Donghae continues to smile.

 

“You’re the one who used to go underage drinking with Heechul and Yunho,” Kyuhyun says, watching as Donghae’s face shows a hint of surprise. “Ooh yeah, I know about your old wild days, hyung.”

 

Donghae scoffs at that. “I wouldn’t say they were ‘wild’.”

 

“You used to smoke,” Kyuhyun points out.

 

“So the other thousands of people who smoke, are they wild?” Donghae teases.

 

“You were young,” Kyuhyun clarifies. “I wouldn’t have done something like that.”

 

“You make me sound like I was a kid,” Donghae chuckles. “Come on, what else can you rake up to make me look boring now?”

 

“First, buy me a drink,” Kyuhyun negotiates. “It’s going to be thirsty work delivering you a reality check.”

 

“We can’t have the maknae being thirsty now, can we?” Donghae says without any sign of actually getting up to get him a drink.

 

“I have to pester you to just get a little bit buzzed,” Kyuhyun sighs dramatically. “I mean, I know you’re a lightweight and everything-”

 

Kyuhyun grins as Donghae gets up at that.

 

He always gets what he wants.

 

 

 

 

Somehow, it went from taunting Donghae’s ego, to both of them sharing and recalling ridiculous stories they’ve encountered over the years.

 

Somewhere along the line, the goal of getting ‘buzzed’ was completely missed, and now both of them are giggling, huddled close so that they can hear each other better now that the alcohol was making it harder to focus so hard on one sense at a time.

 

“Can you remember when we-you kissed me?” Donghae slurs slightly, since his alcohol tolerance is ridiculously low.

 

Kyuhyun stares at him. “We’ve kissed?” he asks, his brain trying to recall such thing. “When?”

 

Donghae clutches at his chest in mock pain. “You kissed me on TV!”

 

Kyuhyun grows even more confused, his tipsy brain giving up on locating the memory. “Hyung, I’m pretty sure I would remember something horrific like that.”

 

Donghae punches him for the ‘horrific’ comment. “It was way back when we started M.”

 

Cue lightbulb moment. “I didn’t kiss you!”

 

“You suggested it,” Donghae waves off. “You-”

 

“ _You_ were the one to start it,” Kyuhyun interjects, face warm. “You didn’t need to get so close.”

 

“I was being a caring hyung,” Donghae compliments himself, patting his chest. “Just like now.”

 

“That’s debatable,” Kyuhyun purposely jibes, taking a sip of his wine.

 

Donghae bites at his baiting. “I’ve been nothing but nice! You’re the one who is being mean.”

 

“When was I mean?!” Kyuhyun demands, putting his glass down for its safety.

 

Donghae gives him a look. “You said I was horrific.”

 

Kyuhyun has to backtrack the conversation in his head to make sure he hadn’t. “No, I said the memory would have been horrific.”

 

“Exactly!” Donghae shouts, which thankfully can’t be heard due to the noise and music. “You’re basically saying that kissing me would be horrific.”

 

“Have you seen your face?” Kyuhyun says before laughing as he fends off Donghae’s hitting. “I’m kidding!”

 

“I’m going to replace you,” Donghae vows heatedly as they begin to play fight. “I’m gonna get a new maknae.”

 

“I’m too lovable to be replaced,” Kyuhyun counters, trying to fight against Donghae’s hands as they try to grab and hold his wrists.

 

Donghae laughs in his face at that.

 

“Your breath stinks of garlic,” Kyuhyun whines, pulling away.

 

Donghae blows in his face, enjoying seeing Kyuhyun squirm. “See, you’re horrid. I’m going to get a sweet maknae.”

 

“No one can match this level of sweetness,” Kyuhyun argues, heart lurching as Donghae manages to get a good hold on him. “Let go.”

 

Donghae begins to smirk, holding him captive with ease. “Say please.”

 

Kyuhyun strains against the male’s hold. “Let go.”

 

“Say the magic words.”

 

Kyuhyun strains harder. A vein in his neck threatening to pop.

 

Donghae suddenly leans close, surprising Kyuhyun into stiffness. “H-hyung?”

 

Donghae doesn’t answer him, just studies him.

 

It suddenly gets a lot hotter, and the longer Donghae stays close, eyeing him so intensely, the hotter Kyuhyun can feel his body getting.

 

But he strangely doesn’t feel uncomfortable. In fact, he feels a little daring.

 

“I’ve only just realised how much you’ve grown,” Donghae says softly, the words barely being heard.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach flutters at the comment, and the box he had closed so many years ago, peeks open its lid.

 

“Now I’m a pretty face to match my pretty voice,” Kyuhyun agrees, causing Donghae to smile.

 

“You’re not my little maknae anymore,” the older male says fondly. “You’re now a pain in the ass.”

 

Kyuhyun shoves him for the abrupt change, cheeks flushed with heat as Donghae laughs at his own insult.

 

“And I’m the mean one?” Kyuhyun sniffs, getting his wine again and trying to ignore the slight racing of his heart.

 

Donghae slings an arm around him, bring him close that Kyuhyun squeaks over the safety of his precious wine.

 

“Do you know what I miss?”

 

Kyuhyun attempts a shrug with the weight on his shoulders. “No idea, hyung.”

 

“The days you hero-worshipped me,” the male says at the exact same time Kyuhyun takes a drink of his wine.

 

He practically inhales the glass.

 

Donghae pats his back, taking the glass from him as Kyuhyun coughs and splutters.

 

Once he’s calmed down, and his throat is raw from the choking, Kyuhyun sends the male a look. “Why do you miss that?” he asks a little too fast.

 

Donghae shrugs. “I liked the favouritism.”

 

“I still favour you over the others, though.”

 

“But when you were younger, you were more open with how much you idolised me,” Donghae says.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart is racing a little faster. “I wouldn’t go that far,” he tries to brush off.

 

Donghae gives him a knowing look.

 

“Okay so I may have idolised you a little.”

 

“A little?”

 

Kyuhyun refuses to bite at the older male’s bait.

 

Donghae sniggers and takes a drink of his beer.

 

Kyuhyun tries to think of a safer topic, something that is more light-hearted and away from reality, when Kyuhyun’s phone starts to vibrate in his pocket.

 

Getting it out, he sees that it’s a text from their manager.

 

“When did you text manager-hyung?” Kyuhyun asks dumbly as he starts to see blurred letters on his screen as he attempts to reply back.

 

“When I went for a piss?” Donghae slurs crassly. “I did it before m’phone died.”

 

Kyuhyun puts his own back into his pocket, grabbing their jackets since it’s pretty clear Donghae is pretty much drunk now. “C’mon, he’s in the street behind.”

 

The second they get outside, Kyuhyun’s semi-sobriety disappears the second the night’s cold air hits him.

 

Both of them are a giggling, clinging, pair of drunks as they wobble and stumble their way to the street where their ride home is waiting.

 

Their manager merely opens the door for them without making a comment on their obnoxious drunken sniggers.

 

“You had fun?” Donghae asks as he climbs into the van, all uncoordinated and slow.

 

So Kyuhyun presses his hands to that lacking rear, and shoves.

 

Donghae lets out a startled yelp as he goes sprawling onto the seats and floor, and Kyuhyun has to clutch at the door at how hilarious it was to see and hear Donghae’s reaction.

 

He ends up being shoved into the van himself by their unimpressed manager.

 

“Seatbelts,” the male orders as he gets into the driver’s seat, and both Kyuhyun and Donghae attempt to help each other.

 

Needless to say, their manager has to get out and fasten them in himself.

 

 

 

 

After stumbling and falling against each other, laughing some more at how drunk they are, they manage to get their shoes off, and their manager shuts the front door on them with a small smile on his face now they’re safely home.

 

“I need to charge my phone,” Donghae whines, following Kyuhyun once they manage to separate themselves.

 

Kyuhyun changes direction and heads for his bedroom.

 

However, Kyuhyun stops in the middle of his bedroom doorway, his brain just catching up.

 

Turning to see Donghae focusing hard on walking in a straight line, Kyuhyun almost forgets what he wants to say at seeing the male’s face so concentrated despite the fact it isn’t working because he’s walking wobbly.

 

“Why are you here?” Kyuhyun questions, and Donghae holds up his hand to signal for him to wait.

 

Kyuhyun ignores the signal. “Donghae…..”

 

The hand waves.

 

“Hae, you don’t live here.”

 

Donghae’s hand presses to his Kyuhyun’s face to silence him as he cheers for his ‘successful’ walking.

 

Kyuhyun stares at him through the male’s fingers. “Hyung.”

 

“You have the same phone,” Donghae says simply.

 

Kyuhyun stares a little longer. “What?”

 

Donghae pats his face, before squishing his cheeks together with both hands. “Did you know you have a squishy face, Hyun?”

 

Kyuhyun blows a raspberry at him, and both dissolve into drunken giggles again at how hilarious they are.

 

By the time they get into Kyuhyun’s room, they start to argue.

 

“It’s my charger,” Kyuhyun fights, trying to put his phone on charge first at seeing how close to dead it is.

 

Donghae crawls over him, since he had tripped Kyuhyun over to get the charger from him. “I’m older,” he argues back.

 

“It’s _my_ charger!” Kyuhyun repeats more clearly.

 

“And yours is still on!” Donghae counters. “Mine’s dead!”

 

Kyuhyun ends up throwing the charger across the laminate floor, and both of them watch as it slides past his doorway.

 

Kyuhyun grunts out loudly as Donghae drops his deadweight onto him at an odd angle.

 

“So evil,” Donghae complains, flicking him on the cheek as he rests his own cheek on the cold floor.

 

Kyuhyun attempts to shove at the male’s hips. “So heavy.”

 

“So comfy.”

 

Kyuhyun prods at Donghae’s rear. “So small.”

 

Donghae flicks his nose this time, causing the male to cry out in pain.

 

So Kyuhyun smacks his back, but gets the angle wrong, and smacks Donghae right on the rear.

 

Both still for different reasons.

 

Kyuhyun, because his brain has only just realised what its drunken side has done, and Donghae froze the second a little soft moan escaped from him.

 

Absently, Kyuhyun rubs at where he smacked Donghae, making Donghae squirm slightly.

 

“What-”

 

“I hit hard,” Kyuhyun explains, trying to get his brain to actually form coherent sentences and thoughts and to actually control what his limbs are doing.

 

Kyuhyun looks down to see if Donghae is still alive when he doesn’t get a response.

 

The male is merely looking at him. “Hi.”

 

Kyuhyun snorts at the random greeting, but responds back with a gentle tap to his butt.

 

Donghae’s lips pull into a slight smirk. “Is the maknae a butt person?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns at the unexpected question. “N-no?”

 

Donghae scoffs. “Your hand is still on my butt.”

 

Kyuhyun removes it like he’s been scalded.

 

Donghae looks at where the charger went. “I really need to charge my phone.”

 

Kyuhyun’s lips quirk up into a smile. “So get it.”

 

“You get it.”

 

“You’re the one who wants it.”

 

“And I’m older,” Donghae declares with a prod to Kyuhyun’s cheek.

 

Kyuhyun moves to bite it, causing Donghae to laugh, allowing Kyuhyun to bite him.

 

“You’re cute drunk,” Donghae says affectionately, and Kyuhyun bites him a tad harder, eyes narrowing.

 

“Not ‘ute,” Kyuhyun denies through his teeth, his lips pulled back slightly, and Donghae snorts at how comical he looks.

 

“So attractive.”

 

Kyuhyun needs to swallow, saliva collecting in his mouth due to having it open, and so, before common sense can tell his brain to first let go of the finger his teeth are pressed into, Kyuhyun’s drunk mindless brain makes him swallow.

 

At seeing Donghae’s eyes change slightly, some of the laughter leaving those soft brown eyes, his own throat swallowing, Kyuhyun can feel heat creep up the back of his neck.

 

Kyuhyun jerks away, his lips running down the male’s finger as it pops free.

 

Heart thudding, stomach clenching with mortification, Kyuhyun tries to escape the suddenly embarrassing moment.

 

Donghae presses his hips more firmly against Kyuhyun’s abdomen, and Kyuhyun keeps his hands safely on the male’s hip as he glances at the male.

 

“Can you-”

 

“Always been jealous,” Donghae slurs out, cutting over Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun stares at the male in confusion. “Of?”

 

Donghae’s hand moves, and the same finger that Kyuhyun just accidently sucked on prods his lips. “Them.”

 

Kyuhyun allows the finger to gently trace his bottom lip, trying and failing to suppress the shudder it brings on.

 

Donghae smiles at it. “Soft,” he murmurs, fascinated it seems as he traces the swell of Kyuhyun’s lip.

 

Kyuhyun’s lips part slightly, his breathing coming a bit more quicker, that old box he had hidden away was rattling to be opened properly.

 

“Lip person?” Kyuhyun teases, but his voice is too low, husky almost, to make it jokingly.

 

Kyuhyun jerks his face away to clear it, his face burning, that box almost tipping over.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae calls quietly, his own voice different.

 

It sends a shiver through Kyuhyun, his entire body tingling as he slowly looks backs over to the older male, his lungs barely getting air.

 

His lungs stop working when Donghae shifts closer, pulling himself to Kyuhyun.

 

“H-hyung?” Kyuhyun whispers, his mouth barely able to get the word out as a rush of nerves floods through him.

 

Donghae’s new position means he is half on Kyuhyun. His left leg propped on top of Kyuhyun’s right hip with his leg between the gap between Kyuhyun’s thighs, and with him on his side now, he’s propped himself up onto his arm, so that he’s just a tiny bit leaning over Kyuhyun.

 

That box begins to rip.

 

Kyuhyun swallows as he stares up at the male as Donghae’s finger returns to trace his mouth.

 

“Thick,” Donghae murmurs, voice low and deep, and Kyuhyun can smell the mix of alcohol on the male’s breath as well as the garlic they ate earlier.

 

Kyuhyun makes a breathy sound as Donghae’s thumbnail briefly drags over the swell of his lower lip, tugging it slightly with the drag.

 

Donghae’s eyes flicker from his lips and to his eyes, before looking back at his lips as he presses a little closer, head lowering ever so slightly.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart is going to break his ribs at the rate its thudding. “Hyung?” he whispers, voice so soft, yet filled with unspoken anticipation.

 

Donghae’s hand moves so that it’s holding his face, his thumb lightly running over his lower lip as he tilts Kyuhyun’s head up slightly.

 

“They just look so fucking good,” Donghae rushes out thickly, accent slipping completely now instead of the slurring.

 

That sends a fire of need through Kyuhyun, his neck and cheeks flushing with it as he grabs Donghae’s thigh that was draped over him.

 

“Drunk,” he tries to state, despite the fact his nails are digging deep into the soft cotton of Donghae’s pants and he’s tilting his face up a bit more. “We’re drunk.”

 

“Just lookin’,” Donghae reassures, accent still out in full force, and Kyuhyun takes a short stuttered breath at hearing it.

 

“And touching,” Kyuhyun says carefully since Donghae’s thumb is still tracing. “You’re touching.”

 

Donghae’s eyes meet his, and Kyuhyun takes in one slow inhale at seeing just how dark the older male’s eye are with desire.

 

Neither of them speak. Only watch each other.

 

When Donghae starts to pull back, Kyuhyun’s other hand grabs his shirt at the shoulder, keeping him still.

 

“Thought so,” Donghae whispers, and Kyuhyun breathes out in little short soundless pants, his chest rising and falling quickly as the tension between them grows and grows.

 

When Donghae’s thumb rests over his lips, Kyuhyun responds back with a press of a kiss, his eyes watching Donghae’s carefully as his mouth relaxes again.

 

Donghae swallows, a slow deep inhale through his nose, and then the hand that had tilted Kyuhyun’s head up begins to move to just below his jaw, to allow the male’s fingers to curl and press the back of his neck as he leans closer.

 

Kyuhyun starts to quiver, eyes slipping shut, unable to stop his body from reacting to the tension and anticipation.

 

Donghae’s nose runs gently over his in a strangely affectionate manner that makes Kyuhyun smile, before he can feel the presence of Donghae’s lips just ghosting above his own.

 

But when nothing else comes, he peeks his eyes open to see Donghae’s watching him. “Hyung?”

 

Donghae doesn’t respond, just studies him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, a ball of yearning and slight unease growing in his chest as his hand tightens on Donghae’s top. “Donghae?”

 

Kyuhyun makes a half choked gasp whimper sound as Donghae lightly teases his lips over Kyuhyun’s slightly parted ones.

 

Donghae’s hand on his neck tightens a little, and Kyuhyun can see Donghae’s eyes becoming more hooded as he breathes against his lips.

 

“Fuck it,” Donghae mutters, and before Kyuhyun can even respond, his mouth, his lips, are being kissed with such delicious passion that the box of feelings Kyuhyun has hidden for some many years explodes.

 

Kyuhyun inhales Donghae’s scent sharply and deeply, kissing him back with just as much passion as Donghae presses harder against him, taking the kiss higher as he tastes Kyuhyun.

 

When the touch a teeth nips his lower lip, Kyuhyun moans, jerking at the sensation and clings to Donghae.

 

Donghae abruptly breaks the kiss, breathing fast, his eyes wild.

 

“You’re not my maknae anymore,” Donghae says thickly, breathing coming quicker.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen, hurt and confusion filling him instantly through the desire and drunken haze. “What-”

 

Donghae kisses him again, this time a little slower, a little firmer, as if he’s savouring the feel of Kyuhyun’s lips against his own.

 

Kyuhyun breaks it off with a confused whine, eyes staring up at the older male. “Wait,” he stops Donghae from kissing him again. “You said-”

 

“Hyungs’ don’t kiss their maknae,” Donghae explains, focusing hard on Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s just a kiss,” Kyuhyun states, lost. “I-”

 

Donghae makes a frustrated sound as he presses their foreheads together. “Too drunk. Later.”

 

Kyuhyun tries to translate it in his head, but gets distracted when the older male kisses him again.

 

When Donghae pulls back this time, he pulls back so that he’s sitting up, surprising Kyuhyun at the sudden retreat.

 

Donghae steadies himself as he sways, shaking his head a little as he slowly gets to his feet.

 

Kyuhyun sits up and grabs his arm to steady the male as he sways again. “Where-”

 

“Bed,” Donghae nods at Kyuhyun’s bed. “Bed.”

 

Kyuhyun is pulled up and both of them almost fall due to Donghae’s lack of balance. Kyuhyun pushes the male onto his bed to save both of them, and as Donghae moans at the comfort his bed offers compared to lying on the cold floor, Kyuhyun sways and wobbles to his bedroom door to shut it, trapping them in darkness now the hallway light is shut out.

 

He still bumps into a few things, but due to Donghae’s little murmurs, Kyuhyun finds the bed and clambers onto it.

 

“I snore,” Kyuhyun reminds the male as he drags his jeans off him before rolling onto his side.

 

Donghae’s hand grabs his arm and pulls him close, hugging him. “Gonna pass out,” he hears Donghae mumble, his nose at the back of Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Kyuhyun can feel his own body trying to slip to unconsciousness now that the room is dark and he’s in bed, and he fights the heavy pull on his eyes as he makes Donghae cuddle closer to him, stealing his warmth and comfort.

 

Kyuhyun tastes his lips, tries not to think how vile their mouths are going to be in the morning, and just tries to savour the kisses he got from his crush.

 

He hears Donghae pass out by the sudden change in his breathing, and as Kyuhyun tries to repair the box that contained his feelings, he succumbs to his body’s demand to sleep too.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun feels movement, feels the bed shift, the duvet moving, and he tries to drift off back to sleep, arm flinging out as he sprawls out further on his back.

 

He hears a moan of pain and ignores it. The darkness of sleep too great to leave.

 

 

 

When he next comes to some sort of consciousness, he can feel a slight awareness creeping over him.

 

Peeking his eyes open, he’s met with the sight of an awake Donghae watching him.

 

Kyuhyun groans, eyes shutting, his mind still too asleep to process much. “Creep.”

 

Donghae laughs softly, and then Kyuhyun feels the male’s hold on him, and realises slowly that he’s lying on his other side than the one he fell asleep on.

 

Eyes slowly opening, Kyuhyun meets Donghae’s amused stare. “Morning.”

 

Kyuhyun stiffens as Donghae snuggles closer, their faces close. “H-hyung?”

 

“Before the headache kicks in properly,” Donghae begins, eyes shut peacefully. “I meant what I said.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, utterly confused. “Which was?”

 

Donghae’s eyes open as he gives Kyuhyun a soft smile. “I’m not your hyung anymore.”

 

Last night floods back to him and Kyuhyun instantly feels sick with unease, and Donghae is quick to pick up on it, soothing him.

 

“No, no, no,” he chants softly as he refuses to let Kyuhyun squirm away. “I can’t just be a hyung to you,” he explains quickly.

 

Kyuhyun stills, his face still hot. “It was a kiss,” Kyuhyun tries to brush off, despite that broken box trying to open again.

 

“If….that’s all it meant, then okay,” Donghae slowly, reluctantly, murmurs. Those brown eyes showing that it meant something other than a drunken kiss. “We’ll forget it.”

 

Kyuhyun is already shaking his head before the male can finish speaking, having seen enough in Donghae’s expression to feel comforted by the fact that the attraction is mutual.

 

Donghae lets out a soft relieved breath. “Good. I don’t think I’d be able to forget the feeling of your lips,” he admits.

 

Kyuhyun’s face turns red at that. “Okay, you have thing for my lips. Good to know.”

 

Donghae smirks as he pulls Kyuhyun close. “Speaking of your lips…”

 

Kyuhyun halts him. “Morning breath.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and gently pulls the hand down that was stopping him.

 

Kyuhyun tries not to break into a smile as he evades the coming kiss, lying on his back so that Donghae has to move to chase for a kiss.

 

“It won’t be nice,” Kyuhyun tries, almost giving up on playing at seeing the look in Donghae’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes slip shut as Donghae leans over him, warm air puffing out onto his lips as he bops his nose against Kyuhyun’s.

 

Kyuhyun can feel himself melt at the endearing action, but his body starts to grow tense with anticipation as he feels the slight brush of Donghae’s lips.

 

As Donghae purposely teases by backing off and then returning as if he was finally going to claim his morning kiss, Kyuhyun’s eyes snap open to narrow at him.

 

“If you won’t do it, I will,” Kyuhyun warns quietly.

 

Donghae gives him a smug look, and before Kyuhyun can follow through with his threat, Donghae finally gives them the kiss they both want.

 

Kyuhyun melts into the kiss, his complaint dying peacefully on his tongue.

 

He went looking for an outlet last night, something to escape shitty reality.

 

He now has an entirely different one.

 

Whether this new shift in reality will work or not remains to be seen.

 

But until then, one thing is clear, kissing Donghae is something he may have to use as an escape outlet a lot more frequently.

 

 

 

 


End file.
